Pikabui
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: Theo has never really put much thought into a relationship. He's more focused on his schoolwork than anything. But of course, his friends had to get in the way of that. After being pressured into dating this one girl he knew, his whole world was soon turned upside down. Confused and scared, he doesn't know what to expect, especially since his sexual preference, may of changed.


**A/N:** Well, after months of putting this off, and multiple rewrites, I have uploaded chapter one of Pikabui. It's finally here.

So here's the thing. I know that I heavily promote myself as a kid friendly profile. But what I really want to do is make stories with value and meaning to it, that can teach valuable lessons as well. That means raising the rating up as well.

This story will be rated T, but I'll keep it as kid safe as possible. If I fail, I'll make sure that the audience is aware that it's not safe for younglings to read. There's two ways this story can go.

It can either go comepletely kid safe, or realistic and prior to real life.

Let me know which path you want this fic to go down.

Enjoy chapter one.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Have you watched any romantic movies in your time? Or maybe read a romantic novel? There's tons of them out there. Good and bad.

It may be a cheesy 80's movie you could've stumbled across on t.v.

An animated fairytale love movie for kids.

A heartbreak/feel good love story.

A romantic comedy you watch for laughs.

A fluffy fanfiction.

Or simply a love movie where the whole thing is simply a porno.

Whatever it may be, they all share the same story line.

Love.

Love, such a wonderful, yet a cruel mistress. It can shatter a person, or put them back together. It can do both.

Love.

To some people, love is magic. To others, it's defined as a chemical reaction to the brain. What do you think?

Love.

Everybody has a love story. Whether you're the center of it, or you're just the secondary character.

Love.

Anyone can experience love. Not just humans. Love strikes anyone. From the biggest and baddest ursaring, to the smallest dedenne.

If you ask the average person what love is, most of the time they'll answer something like, "It's when a boy and a girl both like each other alot."

There's nothing wrong with that definition, but does it really have to be limited to boy to girl?

Love is a deep romantic attachment to someone. If it was only limited to gender, then we'd be judging them by their private parts, not for who they are.

You can't control you, or anyone's emotions. If you're a boy, but you like another boy, or if you're a girl and you like another girl, then there's nothing you can do about it. You could try to supress your feelings, but they won't go away. It's not your fault, it's love.

It may not even be necessarily love, it may just be attraction. A little crush.

But no matter what it may be, you have no control over it. It's who you are. So why not embrace it? Be proud of who you are. Now I'm not telling you to flex your gayness or straightness out onto the world and shove it down their throats. Don't do that.

Just settle down, take it in slowly. Do whatever you feel you need to do. Just be proud of who you are, and embrace it. Some people may not agree on your sexaulity. Don't worry about it. Don't argue. Everyone has their own opinions.

If you're into those of your same gender, or maybe your into both, just remember...

you're not alone.

Love.

We're back to this again. Everyone has a love story. A kid, a highschool teacher, a senator, an actor, an elder. Everyone has their own love story. None of which are the same, or at least only a few.

Long distance love, high school love...

Love is flexible. Love has **_no_** limits.

I was once through a time where I didn't really care for love. At least for myself. I was focused on my education and my future. What I was gonna do with my life, not who I was gonna do it with.

But life happens. Love can get shoved in your face and you just have to deal with it. You'll get pressured, and that's exactly what happened to me.

All of the drama started, when I decided to date... her.

XXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for chapter one, I hope you liked it. Let me know how you felt about it and remember to **_stay tuned!_**

 **Question of the day: ****_If you could have any superpower, what would it be?_**

 **Answer:** _I would pick elasticity. It's such a useful and handy power. Whether for combat or for personal uses. Like if your elastic, most likely your durable, so you can survive almost ANYTHING and be okay. It's also useful for if you're too short and if you're too lazy to get up and get things yourself._

What power would you have?


End file.
